Hate Mail
by AsnGothic
Summary: Shuichi receives an upsetting letter and doesn't know how to react. Rated for language.


**Title: **Hate Mail

**Author:** Pocky Reiko

**Pairing:** Eiri/Shuichi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation, otherwise I'd be making my fanfiction into manga.

If you want to be famous, you have to deal with the fact that you're going to have some haters.

---

_Dear Shuichi,_

_You suck. I hate you and I want you to die. Gay men should die._

_From,_

_Anonymous_

---

Shuichi laid on the ground like a dirty puddle of mud, jaw dropped. He stayed like that for a while, forgetting he had only stepped out for a few seconds to check the mail. What was this shit? What kind of person would have such low self-esteem as to write him a letter—no, three sentences—just to tell the singer how hated he was? His pink, hard head collided with the grass, mouth still hanging open.

"Oi, brat, what are you doing out here?" A gruff voice came from above Shuichi.

The singer blinked several times before facing Yuki. Immediately, he bolted up and waved the hate mail in the author's face.

"Yukiiiiiii! Who would write this?" He started crying, only aggravating Yuki more. He grabbed it from the bawling singer and started scanning it.

"Baka, did you think everyone in Japan would adore you? Not everyone will die to get your autograph," Yuki said, shoving the piece of paper back into Shuichi's face. Shuichi paused, not realizing there were consequences to becoming a household name.

"B-but, Yuki, what did I do wrong?"

"Too many things to name."

"Yukiii! Am I really that unbearable?" Shuichi started crying again. The writer sighed.

"You don't have to give someone a reason to hate you. Maybe they just don't like your music."

"That's no reason, Yuki!" Shuichi argued back as if it would make the letter disappear, "Besides, you haven't gotten any letters like this before, have you?"

Yuki started to pick up the pink-haired boy and drag him back into the apartment with one hand. His other hand was holding his cigarette. It was unbelievably hard to keep from getting a headache around a whining twenty-year old.

"The publishing company sorts out the hate mail I get. I only receive about 10 of the letters my fans send me," Yuki replied nonchalantly.

"What? How do they get the mail?" Shuichi said, settling comfortably on the leather couch closest to the doorway.

"Baka, do you think that every fan knows our address?"

Shuichi blinked. "Um…yeah?" The blonde shook his head.

"The mail is sent to your company first. They sort through the mail—"

As quickly as Yuki had finished his sentence, the energetic singer bounded out the door to who-knows-where.

---

"Hiro-san, are you still here?" Fujisaki asked, turning around the corner into the room he had heard a few notes playing in.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to finish up a song for Shuichi's new lyrics," Hiro replied.

"You should hurry. Almost everyone's gone from the building," Sakano noted from behind Fujisaki.

"I know, I'm almost d—"

Suddenly a gust of wind blew in through the doorway right in front of the guitar player. A very upset singer stood in front of him.

"Where's Sakano?" Shuichi growled angrily.

"Uhh…" Hiro uttered, not knowing if it was a good idea to answer. His eyes darted to the producer he was quietly trying to escape from the room. The pop star was too fast for him.

"How come no one's been _telling_ me that someone goes through all of my fan mail?" Shuichi drawled out, a dark look on his face.

"Uh…uh…excuse me, Shindou-san?" Sakano said nervously.

"People go through my mail and I only get 10 of everything they read!" Shuichi repeated what Yuki had told him as best as he could.

"Well, of course people go through our mail," Suguru replied for Sakano, "they sort through all the mail they think is best for us to see."

"And you think _this_ is best for me to see?" Shuichi shoved the crumpled letter in the keyboardist's face. Suguru read it quickly like Yuki, then snorted, not caring at all.

"It's pretty easy to miss a letter, Shindou-san."

"Yeah, we get about 200 letters a day, Shuichi," Hiro stated, "and most of them are good. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Then how come they didn't send me a good one instead of this?" Shuichi said, a bit calmer, but more upset.

"Like we said, they probably missed one."

Shuichi huffed. "I wish I never saw this." Hiro felt some pity for his best friend and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, Shuichi, almost all of Japan knows about you and worships you."

"Yeah, almost."

---

"Tadaima," Shuichi called out weakly, closing the door with a lot less energy than usual.

"Back already?" Yuki uttered sarcastically, quickly saving his half-page of work on his laptop. Shuichi nodded, not really caring of the novelist saw or not, before crawling into Yuki's workroom.

"Did you find your little pen pal?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Shuichi replied weakly. He sat on the floor beside Yuki. "It's not fair, Yuki. Of all the letters I get, why did I have to get this one?" The writer looked down at the usually genki singer, his little kitty ears drooping down abashed.

"You get a bunch of good letters a day."

"I know, I know," Shuichi sighed, hearing enough of that already.

"Brat, come here."

Shuichi's kitty ears perked up a bit, crawling onto Yuki's lap. He stroked his "pet" with just a bit of compassion. Almost all though of the letter escaped from Shuichi, relaxing into Yuki's touch.

"Mmm…Yuki…"

'Heh, he's already calmed down,' Yuki thought, 'I wonder if…'

He leaned down to capture pouty lips in a warm kiss. Shuichi's eyes closed shut without hesitation, falling into Yuki's kiss. Their mouths meshed together, moving in a rhythm and forgetting about any events that happened a few moments ago. When the author pulled away, Shuichi came after him, not wanting to leave this shelter that was built for a second.

"Yuki, I love you," Shuichi responded automatically. Yuki's heart stopped for a moment, still not knowing how to take his affection, although it did affect him. He started nibbling down Shuichi's neck, a loving sigh as his response.

"You can sleep with me only for tonight, Shuichi," Yuki murmured around Shuichi's collarbone, his fingers tracing a path down to the singer's thigh. He gasped lightly, moving with the novelist's touch as he continued to carry Shuichi (who was slowly starting to turn into a pile of goo) to the bedroom.

---

_Kuso-gaki,_

_Your singing is worth something, but your lyrics are still crap._

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

---

**AN:** Obviously, as a Gravitation fan, one of my pet peeves is a homophobe. And as a writer, another one of my pet peeves is a flamer who writes letters/comments like the one Shuichi's obsessing about. I hope you hated that letter as much as I hated writing it. ;; This is my second Gravitation fanfic! I'm still getting used to writing romance. Please review!


End file.
